


This is a Bookstore, Not a Library

by galianogangster



Series: This is a Bookstore, Not a Library [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I aspire to the level of sass that is Mal, Sarcasm, but only for a little while, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galianogangster/pseuds/galianogangster
Summary: "You know, this is a bookstore, not a library" she states, eyebrow raised. Green eyes find their way back to red-brown."I'm pretty sure that just means I don't have to be quiet" she husks, eyes flicking to Evie's red-stained lips. A satisfied grin grows at the sight of the worker's cheeks flushing. Evie shifts her weight nervously."No, it means that you can't sit around all day reading books in here. You're supposed to buy them and read them somewhere else" she commands. Green eyes roll in response."Is that why there's no chairs? I was going to put in a complaint!" she exclaims.





	This is a Bookstore, Not a Library

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would have the motivation to write this, but I did! A prequel to the mostly smut piece I completed earlier today. This is only my second time ever posting fanfiction, so please give me feedback! Tell me what you liked and what I could have improved on! Feel free to give me suggestions for other Malvie ficlets as well! Thank you for reading!

It's not that Evie hadn't noticed her. Really, it was quite difficult for anyone to overlook the bright purple hair. Or the big, striking, green eyes. Not to mention the fact that every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday the girl's leather-clad body would be sprawled out across the already narrow aisle of science related books. It's just that, even though she had worked at the bookstore for quite a few months now, she felt as though it was not her place to chastise problematic customers. If her manager did not see cause for concern, neither should she. And she perhaps enjoyed the fact that her scenery had significantly improved for three days a week since the girl had begun shopping here.

Well, shopping wasn't really the right word. You see, the purple-haired girl never actually bought anything. In fact, she only ever read the same intro to chemistry textbook during her visits. Evie herself had used the same one during her freshman year, and it still resided on the bookshelf in her lab partner's dorm. Although she had a natural talent for the subject, she was perfectly content never having to touch the challenging material ever again. But here the mysterious girl was once again, laying in the aisle with the textbook on one side of her and a notebook on the other. 

Unlike every other week, however, Evie cannot simply pretend that the beautiful roadblock is not an issue. Her previous manager had been fired for being too careless with the position, and Evie had been promoted. Her shiny new name tag feels like a badge of honor, as she had been working nearly every night at the bookstore since she had moved here nearly a year ago. If she's being honest with herself, she feels more at home in the bookstore, surrounded by quiet people, than her single dorm room back on campus. Although, being able to afford to stay in a single dorm is a great accomplishment in itself. Working hard at school and in the bookstore had paid off more often than not. Managing problematic customers, however, is certainly not a perk of the new position.

Evie stands at the end of the aisle, watching the girl's eyebrows furrow and her eyes scan the book in front of her. In the top corner of the page, Evie can barely make out the name 'Mal' in messy handwriting. The girl now identified as Mal suddenly frowns, and Evie's eyes are drawn to her lips. They're an unusual shape but not unappealing. Evie wonders if they're as soft as they look. The objects of her attention suddenly shift into a sly grin. "Can I help you?" they ask.

Evie's heart quickens at the interruption. She straightens her posture and quickly composes herself. "You're in the way," she accuses, attempting to sound authoritative.

The girl on the ground's eyes widen. "Wha-? Oh my god! Here let me move to the 'I don't give a fuck' section for you," she replies with faux innocence, shifting into a sit. Evie's eyes narrow and she lets out a scoff at the audacity of Mal's words. The purple-haired girl lowers her eyes back to the textbook. Evie's hands find her hips.

"You know, this is a bookstore, not a library," she states, eyebrow raised. Green eyes find their way back to red-brown.

"I'm pretty sure that just means I don't have to be quiet," she husks, eyes flicking to Evie's red-stained lips. A satisfied grin grows at the sight of the worker's cheeks flushing. Evie shifts her weight nervously.

"No, it means that you can't sit around all day reading books in here. You're supposed to buy them and read them somewhere else," she commands. Green eyes roll in response.

"Is that why there are no chairs? I was going to put in a complaint!" she exclaims. Evie's expression is unwavering. "Look, why does it matter anyway? I've been doing this for weeks, and no one's said anything," she challenges.

"Yeah, well, I'm in charge now," Evie replies, congratulating herself on her ability to maintain an assertive tone.

"I'm sure you are," Mal counters, shamelessly tracing the contours of Evie's body with her gaze. The latter girl's ears now match her pink cheeks. The corners of Mal's mouth coil into a wicked grin. "I think you just wanted an excuse to finally talk to me," she says after a pause. Evie sputters, and Mal's grin only gets wider, revealing a dimple much too innocent looking for her bad-girl façade. "You haven't been very subtle," she says quietly, eyes cast back onto the textbook. Evie's eyebrows shoot up.

"About what?!" she asks incredulously, trying to keep her voice down.

"Staring at me," Mal replies casually, jotting down something in her notebook.

"I work here! A-and you're a suspicious figure!" Evie counters nervously.

"Right," Mal says, smiling and picking up the textbook. She motions to put it back in its place when Evie's voice stops her.

"Look, if you don't buy anything I'm going to have to ask you to leave!". At that, Mal's face contorts with a flash of worry, quickly masked by anger.

"You can't do that! This is the only place in town that has this textbook!" She argues, eyes shining impossibly green.

"Then just buy it!" Evie insists, voice raising in defense.

"I can't!" Mal yells, earning quite a few stares from customers. Evie looks around nervously to gauge the impact of the commotion. "I can't, okay! I can't afford this stupid fucking book that I need to pass my stupid fucking gen. ed. that I need to graduate from my stupid fucking school!" she rants. Evie's face falls and sympathy overtakes her features. She doesn't have to read the price tag to know that the textbook is over two hundred and fifty dollars. Mal's back slides against the bookcase as she tries to regain her composure.

"I understand," Evie whispers. Mal scoffs. "No, really, I do," she insists. She carefully approaches Mal and places her hand over the girl's. Mal's pale hand flinches in response, but doesn't pull away. "When I first moved here last year I barely had enough money for three meals a day, let alone ridiculously overpriced textbooks.". Mal sniffles but otherwise doesn't respond. "Here," Evie starts, grabbing the textbook and Mal's notebook with her free hand before gently pulling on Mal's hand with the other. She ignores the girl's questioning look and leads her through rows of bookshelves until they arrive at a set of industrial doors labeled 'Employees only'. Evie pushes the door and motions for Mal to go inside. The purple-haired girl smirks.

"Are you propositioning me?" she inquires.

"In your dreams," Evie teases, attempting to keep the mood light. That is, until Mal mumbles something that sounds a lot like ‘Once or twice’. She shakes the thought out of her mind. For now. Mal examines the new surroundings and concludes they must be in some kind of storage room. It doesn't take long before Evie returns, chair in hand. She places it in front of the purple-haired girl.

"Here," she says, handing the textbook back to Mal. "You can come read the textbook in here whenever I'm working, okay?" Mal takes the textbook back with disbelief painted all over her face.

"Really?" she asks. Evie nods in response. "Won't you get in trouble if someone catches us?"

"That's half the fun," Evie rasps with a wink. Now it's Mal's turn to blush.

* * *

Two weeks go by where Mal spends most of her Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoons holed up in a dimly lit storage room. It turns out bookstores aren't all that busy, and managers delegate work more than they do it themselves. Mal and Evie continue to bond over clever banter, poorly masked flirtations, and personal stories about living life on a strict budget. Meanwhile, Evie pays a visit to her old lab partner and good friend, Doug.

The next time Mal walks through the doors of the bookstore she makes a beeline for blue hair. The establishment is not particularly busy, but Evie is dutifully behind the counter regardless. Well, she's physically there, but it is evident her thoughts are consumed by, presumably a book, in her lap. Or perhaps her lap is just that interesting; Mal wouldn't doubt it.

The purple-haired girl casually leans on the checkout counter and whispers "Do you want to go bang in the back room?" Evie's eyes fly off the page, and she nearly drops her book. After looking around to make sure no one overheard she lets out a breath and lightly smacks Mal's arm with her book.

"Don't scare me like that!" she scolds, but Mal's smile has already made an appearance, and it's not planning on leaving so soon. Evie can't help but mirror the expression. "Why are you here?" she inquires before realizing it's Monday, and that was an entirely stupid question. Mal's eyebrows raise to confirm that thought. "Right," Evie mutters before her expression brightens again "Oh! I have something for you!" she exclaims and leans down to access a shelf below the counter. Mal internally thanks the girl for deciding today was a good day for a low-cut shirt. Her eyes don't quite make it to Evie's in time to come out of the situation unscathed, but a raised eyebrow is the only thing Evie shows to address it. Mal shifts her gaze to a book now placed in front of her. Specifically, it's a much more...well-loved version of the textbook she has been reading here in the bookstore. She thumbs through the book and notices an abundance of blue notes and highlights. Glancing up at blue eyelashes, it doesn't take her long to piece it together.

"I can't just take your book!" she exclaims, gently shoving the book across the counter. Evie gives her a stern look.

"Yes you can."

"But they're so expen-"

"Mal take it," Evie insists, pushing the book back towards Mal. "I don't need it anymore, and don't even worry about the cost because I friend of mine gave it to me for free anyway," she finishes. Mal's lower lip juts out in weak protest. "Put the pout away, and be thankful I'm so generous," Evie says, leaning back into her chair and recapturing her own book. Teeth bite into lip as Mal lets her thoughts wander to other situations that Evie's generosity could apply to. Perhaps the storage room could have a multitude of uses...

"I won't have any reason to come study here anymore," she quietly says, mostly to herself. Red-brown eyes lift from the page of the book in front of them.

"You know," Evie starts, leaning forward. "You can come here for other reasons," she says, red lips quirking up into a smile. "It can get awfully lonely here some nights," red-brown eyes bore into green ones. Mal's throat bobs as she swallows down the new images in her mind.

"I'll just have to take you up on that."


End file.
